


Birthday Roulette

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dear Happiness photobook, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Eight friends make a pact for their birthdays: one member, randomly drawn from a pot, has to grant the birthday boy a wish on his special day. It's January 14th. Will Jongin get Kyungsoo to fulfill his wish and finally win the boy’s heart?(Inspired by the Dear Happiness photobook pics)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this came to me literally in a dream (Twilight moment, guys) as a result of staring at the Dear Happiness photobook way too freaking much, I’m sure. It was such a beautiful, happy dream that I had to write it up as a quick one-shot. Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> German translation coming soon by DarryLu! (PS I'm At1stsight on AFF, and my chaptered fics are over there. I'll be posting my one-shots here on ao3, too.)

It was a tradition born out of late night drinking shenanigans, as many great traditions are. While the exact details were lost to the haze of morning after hangovers, the general consensus was that the story went something like this:

It was 3am in the dorm’s common room, SNSD’s “Genie” had come on the radio, and they were all pretty blitzed. Baekhyun had stood up on the big round table and demanded he be granted a wish from each of the 7 boys. “’S my birthday. You should all be ma genies. I’ll rub ya bellies first if I gotta,” he slurred. Everyone shouted him down with a chorus of ‘no ways,’ ‘don’t trust yous,’ and one snarky ‘you’d have to rub more than that’ thrown in for good measure. Chanyeol reached up and pulled the pouting singer onto his lap.

“I tell ya what, Baek. I’ll offer myself as sacrifice. I’ll grant you one wish,” the giant said, honking the birthday boy’s nose affectionately. Baekhyun giggled gleefully, clapping his hands and bouncing on Chanyeol’s knee like a kid on Santa’s lap.

“BUT,” Yeol exclaimed loudly, pointing an intimidating finger at the 6 other boys in the chairs around the table, “from now on, it’s gonna be a random luck of da draw. Like spinning a fucking wheel of fortune or something. It ain’t gonna be me handing out wishes e’ery time someone survives an additional 12 months on the planet.”

And thus was born the dangerous game of Birthday Roulette. Which really isn’t so much a ‘game’ as it is a free pass to prank a friend for your own sick amusement, because that’s what the ‘wishes’ immediately devolved into. The birthday boy thinks up a unique request for each member, writes them out on separate slips of paper, and then one is drawn at random out of a pot. Sober discussion led to additional clarifications:

  1. No repeats of any prior granted wishes. (“Cause that shit’s boring,” Baek declared.)
  2. Because of rule 1, the non-selected wishes are immediately burned so no one can steal ideas and the person can reuse them for a future birthday if desired.
  3. Wishes can’t extend beyond the timeframe of the actual birthday. (No week-long requests.) This also precludes any long-term exchange of property or possessions, so Junmyeon could breathe a sigh of relief that his precious Maserati was safe.
  4. If the person drawn refuses to grant the wish requested of them, they have to forfeit their upcoming birthday wish, pay the birthday boy 100,000 won, and live with the shame of being “a fucking drag” (according to Jongdae).



They eventually add the caveat that no one should be forced to be a wish fulfiller twice in a row, after Sehun complains about going back to back for Junmyeon’s and Jongdae’s birthdays, having to dress and speak like Minnie Mouse for the first and then having to refer to Dae as “His Royal Highness” while carting him around town piggyback-style for the second. Wish granters can opt-in or opt-out if pulled out of the pile twice in a row.

Flash forward to January, and Junmyeon presents the group with a chance of a lifetime. His CEO father is having a major business convention in Fiji, and he’s willing to let his son bring his 7 college buddies along for the trip on the company’s dime. They all arrive at the airport at the crack of dawn on January 12th, ready for the trip except for one important detail: they need to draw Kyungsoo’s birthday wish first.

Jongin holds his breath, wondering what his hyung might have put on the slip with his name. Kyungsoo’s not the type to revel in other people’s misery. He’s too kind-hearted, deeply compassionate even if he acts a little gruff on the outside sometimes.

Jongin, a dance major, met the older boy, a management major, in his required literature course exactly a year ago, in the spring of his sophomore year. The two hit it off when partnered up by their professor for a group paper assignment. Their shared passion for music bonded them initially, with Kyungsoo keeping a minor in musical theater despite it being an odd combination with his business program. The older boy loved to sing and was a gifted actor, though he claimed to have two left feet and refused to dance. (The younger insisted that dance was simply acting with your whole body set to music, but no amount of teasing seemed to change his hyung’s mind.) As Jongin and Kyungsoo became best friends, the dancer managed to fall into the singer’s eclectic group of friends, in large part because of how long he’d end up studying over in his hyung’s room. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s roommate, would always tease them that they must be terribly stupid to need to spend so much time on schoolwork. This would result in the Kyungsoo throwing a pillow at the loudmouth and reassuring Jongin that he wasn’t slow, and it was fine – they could take their time. Kyungsoo was always willing to explain the motifs of a novel in their lit class when Jongin couldn’t see them, or help him more recently with differential equations when the younger feels like the numbers and symbols are all blurring together. His hyung rewards him with bright, heart-shaped smiles when he finally gets an answer right, always so encouraging and so patient with his mistakes and so… so…

So everything that Jongin has ever wanted. (But has never had the courage to ask for.)

In the midst of Jongin’s headtrip, Kyungsoo drops all of his wish requests, neatly folded up on identically sized paper strips, into a beanie Chanyeol’s holding open. After shaking it obnoxiously like a maraca for a few minutes, he opens it toward Minseok to do the honors in making the selection.

“Okay, Kyungsoo’s wish is… To have Baekhyun keep quiet all day, having to pluck out a leg hair each time he so much as makes a sound.”

“WHAT!?!” screeches the unlucky wish fulfiller.

Junmyeon covers his ears and responds, “Um, I think we all know why he picked this one for you, Baek, thanks for the demonstration, though.”

The others are chortling at the blonde who is huffing and trying to comprehend how this happened to him. Jongin’s snickering, too; these two are always butting heads over noise levels in their shared room, after all.

“You’re too loud on a normal day. We’re about to all be encased in a giant aluminum tube with no way to escape you. I consider this wish a blessing to all 7 of us – you’re welcome, everyone,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Are you gonna back out? Huh? Huh?” teases Jongdae. “Remember, you’re the whole reason Birthday Roulette exists.”

“No. I’m not backing out. I accept,” Baekhyun says, sticking his nose in the air as though he’s above the pettiness. “Any additional clarifications, Soo?”

“Yeah. While we’re all benefiting from the lack of Baekhyun noise pollution today,” he quips drawing a playful push from the wish fulfiller, “it’s only fair that I benefit the most. I don’t want to sit next to you on the flight because I’m sure you’re concocting other ways to annoy me since you can’t whine the whole time.”

“Okay. You got me. I totally was,” Baekyhun admits with a Cheshire cat smirk. “Who wants to swap?”

“Swap with Jongin,” Kyungsoo suggests offhand, gathering his carry-on bag as the security line is finally moving.

Jongin’s heart races. “Yeah, I’ll switch with you, Baek. You can sit with Chanyeol instead.”

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you. I’m going to enforce Soo’s wish and snatch a hair if you talk, squeak, or sing,” Yeol warns with a grin. Baek nods in acknowledgement, having started his vow of silence for the day now. The giant dumps the remaining folded slips from his beanie into the ashtray tube for smokers outside the airport. The little papers fall in the small hole, and a nearby smoker quirks a brow at him before using the ashtray as intended, stuffing his still burning cigarette into the tube. The slips slowly smolder away as the whole group treks inside the main airport.

It’s a long flight that’s going to take virtually all day. But Jongin doesn’t mind since he gets the best seat companion for the trip. The two watch movies, do the in-flight magazine’s crossword puzzle together, and chat, about everything and nothing, as usual. To Jongin, everything with Kyungsoo is comfortable – even in cramped seats 30,000 feet off the ground. Several of the other guys rotate out with him over the course of the day, wanting a little time with the birthday boy. Jongin tries not to pout; after all, he’s never shared his secret crush on Kyungsoo with any of the others. They’re a pretty tight knit group, and any extra preference that people might have noticed Jongin having for Kyungsoo has been chalked up to the fact that he just knew the shorter boy first and the group second. During one seat swapping occasion where Sehun wants to a turn to visit the singer, Jongin takes the opportunity to chat with one of the flight attendants to get a special dessert from first class delivered to Kyungsoo after dinner.

“Aw, it’s your friend’s birthday? That’s sweet of you to think of him like this. Want me to round up all the attendants to sing for him?” she asks with a wink and a pretty smile.

“Um, no, but thank you for that. He’s not a huge fan of that kind of attention,” he excuses. It’s true, Kyungsoo doesn’t enjoy all eyes on him in this kind of setting. Jongin tells himself it’s the only reason for why he wants to keep the attractive women in their short skirted uniforms away from Kyungsoo…

.

.

.

They spend much of the next day trying to overcome jetlag, going out to eat and otherwise just lazing around their lavish rented beach house with its oversized back patio looking out upon the pristine beach and sparkling blue ocean. All of them agree to be ready to start the next day on Fiji time, willing to rise at 7am to have the whole day. “It’s only fair because we’ve got another birthday to celebrate!” Baekhyun says enthusiastically, having overcome the pain from his partially hairless leg from the previous 24 hours. (The blonde had laughed once near the end of the flight and quickly discovered that keeping quiet when a leg hair was being mercilessly ripped out was near impossible, leading to a vicious cycle of screams and hair plucks until his right shin was practically bald.)

The next morning, Jongin wakes up just as the sun peeks up over the edge of the horizon, casting vibrant shades of orange and yellows across a clear sky. Today’s the day: January 14th. He’s been thinking about this for weeks now, carefully running through the possibilities of what to wish for. He’d made up his mind last week, but still feels the tingle of nerves now that the moment has arrived. Cracking his knuckles, he sits down on the patio with a glass of orange juice and writes out the 7 slips of paper needed for his Birthday Roulette.

Half an hour later, they’re all on the patio in the various lounge chairs. Junmyeon brings out a clay pot that looks fire proof and is the right size for the small mess of folded paper slips. Jongin drops them carefully in, and steps back, fidgeting nervously for the drawing.

“Drumroll please,” Sehun announces. Chanyeol beats his hands against the wooden coffee table, and Jongin’s heart beats at approximately the same pace as Junmyeon reaches into the pot and snatches a slip. He unfolds it and reads it aloud.

“Okay! Jongin’s wish is…. To have Kyungsoo mirror his every move today.”

Minseok lets out a hoot of laughter. “Ooooo, this could be good!”

Jongdae is rocking back and forth in his chair with excitement. “Maybe he’ll make him dance! Oh my gosh, please, you know how embarrassed Kyungsoo gets when forced to dance. Do some ballet!”

Chanyeol joins in with the suggestions. “I think you should spend the bulk of the day getting things off of high shelves,” he barks in laughter. “Soo will get a great calf workout on his tiptoes all day and have to carry around a stepstool!”

As the others are all cracking up, Baekhyun shushes them. “Wait, shut up, you’re going to scare him off! Kyungsoo’s got to accept the wish request first.”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Sehun says in a mock serious tone. “If I were 20 cm shorter, I mean, if I were you, I’d probably forfeit this one.”

“I disagree,” pipes up Junmyeon confidently. “I mean, anything he wants Kyungsoo to do, Jongin has to do, too, so there are at least limits on how mortifying it’d get.” He sends a wink to the maknae along with a Minnie-esque chortle and gets the bitch face of death from Sehun in return.

The whole time, Jongin just keeps his eyes trained on Kyungsoo. The older boy holds his gaze, wordlessly. Jongin gives him a small, bashful smile, and Kyungsoo returns it with a gentle quirk of his lips and so much trust in his gorgeous orbs that the taller feels weak in his knees.

“Oh! Oh! He’s starting to mirror him already – look!” Minseok points out.

“So is that a yes, Kyungsoo?” asks Chanyeol for clarification.

Jongin gnaws on his bottom lip in anticipation. He watches as Kyungsoo’s teeth sink into his own plush lower lip and – oh holy shit this is the best idea Jongin’s had in his entire 20 now 21 years of life.

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” Kyungsoo says smoothly.

Several cheers go up from the crowd and Jongin watches a pretty pink flush creep up the older boy’s lightly tanned skin. (Jongin’s not sure if that’s an involuntary response or if he, too, has turned crimson, flushing with excitement over getting his hyung to follow his wish… to follow his every move, no matter what, for the day.)

Baekhyun, ever the bossy rule-keeper, interrupts the noise to finalize the details. “Alright, any addendums you need to make before it officially starts – though Soo seems to falling in step like a pro, damn,” he observes. “A+ acting, roomie.”

“Talking doesn’t count,” Jongin says. “I don’t want to have a parrot as a conversation partner. Just… physical movements.” He swallows hard, realizing a moment too late how that might sound incredibly suggestive, even though he didn’t mean it that way, and oh no, he’s going to totally creep Kyungsoo out now… but he almost chokes on his own spit as he watches his hyung gulp as well, his Adam’s apple bobbing beautifully along his elegant throat. The dancer’s brain shorts out for a minute as he stares, trying not to think about how his lips might feel against the column of Kyungsoo’s neck. Flitting his eyes back up to meet Kyungsoo’s, he sees large, doe eyes staring back at him with a twinkle of excitement that he’s confident is in his own. Today might be harder to survive than Jongin realized.

Minseok’s already started blasting music for the group as they disperse now to get ready for the day. Fittingly, the Pussycat Dolls blares from Minnie's iPod: ‘be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it.’

.

.

.

Not wanting to seem too obvious in his true intentions, Jongin plays along a little with the group’s suggestions at first. He makes a point to grab the cereal box on a shelf that requires Kyungsoo to tiptoe to reach, but only just high enough that in stretching, Kyungsoo’s shirt rides up to expose his toned sides a little. They eat their breakfast across from each other in the kitchen, and Jongin uses his bare foot to give an experimental poke on the older boy’s shin under the table, just to see if Kyungsoo’ll poke back when it’s not in view of the others. He does so immediately, causing the birthday boy to giggle, which leads to Kyungsoo chuckling in kind. They share gummy smiles with each other at their secretive game while their noisy friends keep bickering over what to do today. Somehow, it all feels so natural, the expressions on Kyungsoo’s face and the easy way he’s returning the laughs. It warms Jongin from the inside out, even though he knows that Kyungsoo’s reactions are just required mimics of his own today. That’s okay – because it still feels incredible to live in the sunshine radiating off the older boy.

Someone suggests they play rugby because it’ll be fun to watch Kyungsoo attempt to keep up with Jongin, given his short legs and famously terrible athleticism. Jongin frowns, and looks at his hyung, concerned because he really doesn’t want to humiliate him in any way. He grows increasingly upset when he sees the older’s sad face until Minseok interrupts with a “wait, who’s mirroring who here?” and Jongin realizes he’s forcing Kyungsoo to frown when he frowns. So he quirks a grin instead, getting an immediate expression change from the elder, and leans in to whisper into his hyung’s ear. “Don’t worry, Soo, I won’t do anything to embarrass you,” Jongin breathes out quietly, letting his lips just barely brush the edge of the boy’s ear.

Of course, Kyungsoo ends up mirroring the action, words ghosting into the taller’s ear as his heart-shaped lips graze his lower lobe, “I’m not worried, Jongin-ah. It’s your birthday – we can do whatever you want.”

Damn if that doesn’t send shivers down Jongin’s spine as he blushes shyly, even if his best friend’s tone sounds innocent in contrast with the chosen words. He’s decides he needs a distraction like rugby before he can really work up the courage for the primary reason for his birthday wish.

They end up on the beach with a rugby ball and 6 overly competitive friends really getting into the match. Jongin lazily trots up and down the makeshift field rather than running full out, to make it simple for Kyungsoo to keep up. His teammates call him on his sandbagging. “You’re not even trying,” whines Sehun, resorting to actually pushing Jongin down to get the ball at the next stoppage of play. Before Jongin can even complain about the rude treatment from the younger, he feels someone climb right on top of him: a firm chest pressed against his back, hips aligned right on the swell of his ass. As he registers that it’s Kyungsoo, he feels his body start responding to all the amazing contact and begins hyperventilating.

“You okay?” Soo is asking benignly with pouty lips a hair’s breadth away from his cheek, and there’s no way Jongin’s going to be able to stand up without a boner— when suddenly, “OOUFFF!”, the weight on top of him doubles, no triples, oh holy hell.

“Brilliant, Soo! Let’s ALL mirror the birthday boy!” teases Jongdae, having shoved Sehun down and added himself on top of the mass of bodies. The others all dogpile on, and someone starts up singing, with the others quickly joining in: “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…”

Jongin tries tapping out after laughing so hard his sides hurt. Thankfully, the boys all roll off, and Jongin flips onto his back to catch his breath, eyes staring up at the azure sky. He hears Kyungsoo next to him, laying in the same prone position and letting their hands overlap as their chests heave in sync. Turning to face his hyung, Jongin rasps out: “Okay, enough of the group. Let’s get away from this mess, just the two of us?”

“Sounds perfect.”

As they scramble up to stand, Jongin reaches out a hand to help the other, and Kyungsoo does the same, their fingers lacing together naturally. Quietly, they sneak away from the rugby ruckus. Though there’s really no reason to keep holding hands, Jongin experiments with just… not letting go, and Kyungsoo doesn’t question it. The taller shortens his strides while the smaller lengthens his, and they walk in perfect step down to the shoreline.

It’s relatively quiet on the island since mid-January isn’t exactly prime tourism season. The two boys enjoy their stroll, feeling the sun beat down on them and the wind flow through their hair. Kyungsoo makes casual banter with him, occasionally commenting on the sights as they pass several fancy beach homes similar to the one they’re staying in. Conversation is always easy between the two, but Jongin’s being quieter than usual, just enjoying the rich sound of the older’s voice against the background music of the waves rolling up to lap at their feet.

They reach a boardwalk area with a few shops and restaurants tucked right up against the beach. A long wooden pier reaches out into the deeper area of the ocean where a few people fish, legs dangling off the edge. Neither of them are particularly hungry yet, so they wade a few steps into the water to people watch and enjoy the ambient music playing from one of the restaurant patios.

The sun is high overhead now, and Jongin feels himself starting to sweat in his rugby polo. “It’s hot,” he says in explanation as he slowly starts to peel his shirt upward. He’s not sure if Kyungsoo’s going to actually follow suit, but as he lifts the garment all the way up over his head, he glances down and is greeted with a glorious view of the Soo’s unclothed torso. His eyes roam over Kyungsoo’s toned pectorals, stuttering at the sight of his dark brown nipples contrasting with his pale honey skin. Subconsciously, Jongin licks his lips as he forces his eyes up, worried he’s been caught ogling his best friend. When he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, he knows he’s been found out; the elder’s tongue has darted out to swipe over his own lips in imitation of Jongin, and the dancer dies a little inside, blushing and turning his attention back to the serene, turquoise waters.

He waits for a reprimand or at least a “what the hell was that about?” from his friend, but nothing comes. They watch the waves in silence while Jongin searches for the right words to say what he’s feeling.

“Thanks for not making me dance earlier,” Kyungsoo breaks the stillness. “I mean, I would have done it, but it would have been a terrible sight to subject everyone to.”

“That’s not true,” Jongin argues.

“I’d roll my eyes at you right now but you know I can’t unless you do it first.”

Jongin laughs and soaks up Kyungsoo’s melodic giggles that float back to him.

“Would it be wrong… for me to ask you to dance now? Nothing crazy, I promise.”

“Oh I suppose not. It is your birthday, after all.” With a faint reluctance, Kyungsoo joins him as he retreats back a few steps to get on solid sand again.

Jongin starts off with a simple move, right then left with a shimmy shake in time with the peppy tune booming through the speakers of the restaurant behind them. Kyungsoo tries his best, losing his ability to mimic the birthday boy’s facial expressions while focusing so hard on the rest of his body’s movements. His hyung’s brow, knit together in almost painful concentration, makes Jongin snicker. “Relax your face, Soo. You look like you just got stung by a jellyfish or something.”

“Don’t you laugh at me. I warned you I’m terrible at this!” Kyungsoo retorts with his own easy chuckle, still trying to keep up.

“Okay, okay. How about this instead?” Channeling all of the courage he’s been working on for the past several months, since he first discovered his true feelings for his hyung, Jongin steps forward and circles his arms gently around Kyungsoo’s bare waist. Fate’s on his side, as the music from the restaurant turns a touch more intimate, playing All About Us by He is We. “Is slow dancing okay?” he asks timidly.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo responds softly, placing his hands similarly around the dancer and settling them in the small of the taller boy’s back.

They sway in time to the music, gently like the ocean breeze swirling around them. Toes sink and rise in the fine sand beneath their feet, and Jongin feels like he’s walking on air, dancing in the clouds. At first, they’re both not sure where to look, but then Jongin whispers a faint “Soo…” and the older boy looks up. Gazes locked, Jongin leans down to press their foreheads together, praying the other won’t shy away. Kyungsoo doesn’t – he actually makes an effort to meet him halfway, extending up on his tip toes a bit. To help him out, Jongin tugs him a little closer, bringing Kyungsoo’s feet up on top of his own as they continue to slow dance in a small circle on their little patch of paradise there on the beach.

It’s now or never. Jongin takes a deep breath.

“Kyungsoo, I like you. Not just in that best friends, ‘let’s hang out today’ way that we already have; in the ‘I don’t want to say goodbye at the end of the night’ way, the ‘hold me and don’t let go’ way. You’re kind, and you’re brilliant. I know I’m not much compared to you, but I always feel like you bring out the best in me. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, so I figured today’s as good a day as any to come clean, almost like a birthday gift to myself. You don’t have to say anything back. I just want you to know. I—I really, really like you, Soo.”

Allowing himself one faint moment of hesitation, Jongin searches Kyungsoo's eyes for shock or fear, and finding neither, he leans in to press their mouths together in a feather-light kiss. Kyungsoo’s lips are soft and pliant, meeting him halfway in the shy kiss. It’s sweet and chaste, like a first love’s kiss should be, and it’s over just a few moments after it’d begun. Jongin tries to pull back but feels himself stealing one more peck before he’s able to get ahold of himself again, blushing at the jolt of excitement that travels from his lips straight through his veins and into his heart.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure I’m abusing my birthday wish now and I’m sorry for making you kiss me, but I had to do that at least once. Don’t worry: You, um, you don’t have to mirror me anymore for today,” Jongin says, forehead still resting against the smaller’s but eyes trained down at their feet, too afraid to look up.

“Jongin…” the older boy starts to raise his head, pressing the taller’s up as well so that their eyes lock. Taking the younger by the right wrist, Kyungsoo places the dancer’s hand in the middle of his chest and then rests his own on Jongin’s breastbone. “My heart’s been mirroring yours for months. It’s not about to stop.”

Each boy can feel the other’s heart pulsing rapidly, sharing the same adrenaline rush from the confessions and that perfect kiss they shared... which they seem to be falling back into without even knowing it. A tender touch of supple lips melding together, and then the sensation is gone again, replaced by a light wafting of breaths that tickle from close proximity.

Jongin beams as brightly as the tropical sun overhead as the meaning behind Kyungsoo’s words, and the warmth of the follow-up kiss, sink into his very soul. While he marvels at Kyungsoo’s gorgeous heart-shaped grin flashing back at him with his signature round eyes crinkled in the sweetest eye-smile, the younger boy realizes the best part: None of today has been an act. All the fond touches, the intimate whispers, the soft smiles, the private giggles that volleyed back and forth between them: It was all organic. His birthday wish came true a long time ago, apparently.

Giddy with excitement, Jongin asks innocently, “So, um, does this mean can I call you my boyfriend now?”

“You better,” Kyungsoo teases with a goofy grin.

Jongin lifts the shorter boy up and spins them around in jubilation, drawing shared laughs out of both of them. And between the picturesque backdrop of the sandy beach, the sunlight glancing off his hyung’s glowing skin, and the butterflies going nuts in his stomach, everything is perfect. Best birthday ever.

The dancer tilts his head toward the pier and the ocean. “I’m still hot,” he announces.

“Yes, you are,” Kyungsoo quips back and imitates his head tilt. (Jongin squeals inside, thinking omg, my boyfriend’s so cute.)

Jongin rolls his eyes, belatedly realizing that sass is coming right back at him as two large round orbs do the same, and clarifies, “I was suggesting we go for a swim.”

“Sure, a swim sounds nice,” Kyungsoo agrees with a lazy smile.

Hand in hand, they stroll down to the end of the pier. The wind is livelier out here, and it whips through their hair, tousling it about. Jongin gazes down into the inviting, cool water of the ocean before turning to face Kyungsoo. The singer’s eyes are full of mirth and that endless trust Jongin so adores.

“Dive in with me?” he asks.

“You know I will,” Kyungsoo replies.

They both move toward each other at the same time, lips meeting in a joyful kiss, devoid of any fear this time. The light taste of salt from the air mixes with their tongues as they tangle sweetly into each other’s mouths. Both hands are locked together tightly as they lean further and further into each other. Somewhere mid-kiss, they start to tip sideways and let themselves fall off the pier, never letting go of each other’s mouths or hands as they splash together into the crystal blue waters below.

\-------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, the rest of the guys have finished eating lunch. “Huh. In our excitement this morning to assist in humiliating Kyungsoo, we forgot to burn the leftover slips,” Minseok remarks, lifting the clay pot still sitting on the outdoor coffee table.

“Really?” Baekhyun squeals from the kitchen, bounding out to the patio. “Let’s pull them all out and take a peek!”

“That’s against the rules,” Chanyeol chides. “We agreed to burn them so the person can potentially reuse an idea for a future birthd—“

“Screw the rules. I made the damn game, I’m changing them. Jongin ain’t here, and Soo’d be the most likely one to rat on us and tell him, and he ain’t here either, so let’s do it. Besides, you KNOW you’re curious what he had for you, Yeol, after you made him hawk your EP in the streets all day proclaiming you were ‘the greatest songwriter since Bob Dylan’ for your birthday.”

“Wait for me!” yells Sehun. “I want to know what he’d planned so I can make sure to put my request for him on the same level of evil in just a few months when it’s my turn.”

Agreeing, they dump the bowl out and unfurl the papers one by one…

 

 

“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”  
“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”  
“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”  
“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”  
“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”  
“To have Kyungsoo mirror my every move today.”

 

“… that son of a bitch.”

“Well, if they’re not official when they come back from the beach, I say we just show these to Kyungsoo as revenge.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

My dream was the scene of Kaisoo wrapped up in the sweetest kiss and falling into the ocean together off the pier. There was so much love and joy in their faces, I woke with the happiest heart ;_; I had to write this. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading; drop me a comment, I always reply ^^

<3 At1stsight aka at1stsoo

Pics referenced in the fic (Will I ever write a fic not based on irl Kaisoo pics? Only time will tell.)


End file.
